


An Unprovable Fallacy

by joynee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	An Unprovable Fallacy

事实是，Erik心里的那个缺口从未曾被填补过。

Emma是另一个心电感应者这件事只让它越来越大，越来越空洞，并持续不断地以细微却让人无法忽略的刺痛折磨着他。他没法不去想念Charles。为此，他也越来越离不开头盔，将那份对地狱火毫无用处的挂念牢牢禁锢在头脑里，不允许自己将它泄漏，也绝对不允许来自任何人的窥探。任何人。

但最近，事情发展的走向和Erik的预期有些不太一样。他料想到了人类政府对发生在古巴的意外的应对方法（坚决地封锁了消息，只字不提变种人的存在，当然），因此，Charles便必定要再一次成为首先释出善意的一方，最起码也是该抢在Erik前面。他是个固执到冒得出傻气的乐观主义者，对那些软弱无用又浅薄丑陋的人类都怀抱着美好的幻想，即便他受了枪伤又失去了两个队友，也没有人能阻挡他妄图建立个人类与变种人能和平共存的社会的高尚理想。不是吗？

这该是他认识的那个Charles会做的事，而不是像现在，将近半年过去了，他却没有半点关于Charles的消息。就连那些专业的基因学期刊上，也再没有下署着“Pro. Charles Xavier”的文章发表。

这表示他已决心要隐姓埋名，全身心地投入到年轻变种人的教育事业中去了吗？

Erik不得而知。唯一可以确定的是，他真的有相当，相当长的时间未曾在任何场合见过他了。

***

所以，以上就是为什么这天凌晨，大约两点半钟时，Erik会出现在Xavier家大宅的背面草坪上的原因。大宅与上次离开时几乎没有二致，Alex糟糕的园艺品味依旧大方地昭告了天下现在这块草坪是归谁在管——但如果Erik愿意走走前门，他就会发现低缓的斜坡已经代替了原先所有的阶梯。

从他现在站的位置能清楚地看到Charles的卧房所在，因此他也没有犹豫，控制着刻意佩戴在身上的金属缓缓上升，直到站在Charles房间外的阳台上。当然了，他戴着头盔。

Erik小心地没弄出一点声响。他让窗帘吊环往一旁挪了挪，拉开一道空隙，借着月光他看到了房间正中的大床上，被被单包裹着隆起的轮廓很显然是一个人平躺着的样子，身体随着平稳的呼吸一起一伏。Erik接着随意地环视了一下Charles的房间，只因为在过去他们那段短暂的共同生活的日子里他从未拜访过此。

Charles拥有一个很大的书橱，那上面放满了书；正对着阳台的是一张矮桌（摆着棋子）和两把扶手椅；然后他的视线又一次转回到床上，这次，床边一件东西将他的目光牢牢钉住。

一件原本被他忽略的东西，一件刚开始被认作是普通椅子的东西。但这回Erik看得清楚了些。

那是一台轮椅。

那玩意儿与Erik过去的人生没有任何交集，显然对Charles来说也是如此。那它现在为什么会在这儿？

在他来得及作些假设之前，他的身体就已经自动让能力为他打开了那扇落地窗。Erik迈入室内，径直走到床边。他看见了Charles的睡脸，与清醒时一样祥和而温暖；但一旁的轮椅却明确告知他人，他近来的生活恰恰与此相反。

Erik是这世上最懂金属的人，因此甫一走近轮椅，他便明白这倾注了Hank相当的心血——该死，这不应是短期内为了恢复才坐的吗？那书呆子有必要这么较真吗？

几乎是同时，他意识到了这个念头背后所暗示的另一种可能性。这种可能微乎其微，令人难以置信，但当下，他只觉得耳边响起了巨大的、嘈杂的轰鸣，像刺耳的电磁波干扰，瞬间切断了他同外部世界的一切感知联系，万物都在须臾间离他远去。他像是被流放到了某个未知的异次空间，眼前只剩下Charles安静的睡颜和那台轮椅在不断切换。在这之前，他以为只要再看一眼Charles，心里那个被他自己啮咬得不成样子的空洞就会被慢慢填满，却从没想到这一切其实都在让他与他的初衷背道而驰，越来越远。

Erik不记得他以那样全然失神的状态维持了多久，也许只有五六分钟，也许长达个把钟头。他真的不记得了，只有脑内嗡嗡作响的空白意识机械般提醒着他，时间还在往前行进。

最终他逼迫自己向床尾走了一步（没想到膝盖已经僵硬得不听使唤），深吸口气，再是下一步紧接下一步。他告诉自己这一切都是为了验证他那个可笑的念头。他轻轻撩开Charles盖着的薄被，露出他过于细弱的脚踝以下的部分，皮肤质地看上去同正常的年轻人已略有差异。Erik之前从没见过他的脚，便无从知晓或猜测这样的差异是在何时而来。

他犹豫着伸出手指，在Charles的脚背上划拉出一条不怎么流畅的曲线，停在那块突起的踝骨上。所到之处，他只觉得指尖下一片冰凉。

这时浓重的青蓝色填满了整个屋子，像是黎明将近。Erik想起了一件小事，那是在两人仍旧以为彼此是唯一最忠坚的盟友而生活在一起的时候，他们互相长期预定了对方晚餐后的时段，只有在Raven和Alex逼着Sean看恐怖片的时候才会出面干预。那些空置的时间被他们花在永远不会厌倦的下棋、谈论与阅读上，而老宅里的威士忌则时常会成为他们享受这段时光时的佐料。那个晚上Charles杯里酒精更替的速度有些太快了，以至于他反常地在棋盘上一败涂地，甚至最后当Erik起身准备收走他手里的酒杯时，Charles竟狡猾而敏捷地迅速侧过身子以避开他探过来的手。“我的朋友，”他咯咯地笑着开口，潮红色已在他脸上占领了半个小时有余，“你知道该挠挠我的什么部位能叫我立即投降吗？”当时的Erik浑身一僵，打量着周围有什么金属制品可以在不伤到他的同时有效地阻止他暴露出所有男人的弱点，可惜Charles没有给他行动的机会，他迫不及待地用兴高采烈的语调公布了答案：“是脚底！天哪，这真是毫无道理！为此我曾替Raven洗了三天的碗！”

——好吧，所以现在是验证的好时机。Erik想着，再次伸出手指，这回他极轻极轻地，以一种快速但撩人的频率交替着让指尖刷过Charles脚底那柔软皮肤。他满心以为Charles很快就会呛笑着醒来，但不，他的呼吸依然平稳，丝毫没有为Erik的小动作而波动的迹象。Erik不禁加重手下的力道，几乎是在用力地抓挠着Charles的脚底，就差用上指甲了。

很明显，Charles是个喝多了就说胡话的家伙。

Erik转而捏起他脚背上的一小块皮肤，然后慢慢收紧拇指和食指，不敢一下子用力过猛，他控制着自己不要在Charles脚上留下什么印记，一边却在祈祷——或是祈求——着他从睡梦中的突然惊醒。如此反复多次后，熟睡的Charles仍然不愿给他任何回应，Erik开始觉得要么是自己还是没用上力气弄醒他，要么就是Charles实在睡得太死。

这个想法却像是榨干了Erik心里最后一丝顾忌，他发了狠劲似的去掐，去拧，似乎不再担心Charles一旦真的醒来后的反应也许会引来大宅里所有其他变种人，那些与他对立，必然会对袭击他们领导人的万磁王群起而攻之的年轻变种人们——令Erik自己都感到惊讶的是，他发现他的确不在乎。

‘醒醒，Charles，告诉我我是错的。’

Charles义无反顾跃入冰冷的海水，有些缺乏锻炼的双腿依然全力蹬水，来到无心挣扎的Erik身边，说，“你绝不是一个人”——

‘来证明我作了个多荒谬的假设，’

Charles故作潇洒地在原本已打定主意离开的Erik面前转身，以为他没有注意到他紧绷的膝盖关节险些让他在转过去的瞬间失去平衡——

‘你又要这样放任我伤害你吗？’

Charles在一片余辉中的林肯纪念堂前的阶梯上随意交叠了双腿，他们一边下棋一边谈论，期间他过于频繁的更换姿势让Erik有些分心——

‘不——’

已慢慢变得遥远起来的片段与过于坦率的自白在他被牢牢封住的脑海杂乱无章地交替，里头的每一个Charles都是如此不同，微笑的，焦急的，担忧的，和气地低语或者固执地争吵，但每一个Charles最终都能朝他走来，亲昵地拍拍他的肩膀，称呼他为“我的朋友”。这一片繁乱的喧嚣最终定格在一张被倾注了太多心血的轮椅上。Erik意识到他所拥有的最后一个关于Charles的画面，是他面色痛苦地躺在沙滩上，流着眼泪难以动弹。

Erik过于急切地想问Charles讨要一个证明，以至于他根本没有注意自己所使用的力度。当他发现此刻的光线较之刚才已经亮了不止一点后，终于想起停下动作，但旋即不安地发现Charles脚踝与小腿的交界处竟出现了新鲜的透着暗青的印子。

Charles还是安稳地睡着。

不。不不不。

这已经太超过了。

头脑里只剩死寂。他好像只是单纯地看到了一个事实，然而对于这个事实本身的认知、分析、判断却全然被抛弃在了情感之外。他甚至怀疑他的情感是否也在一点点荒芜起来。  
Erik停顿了许久才再次积累起足够的力气。他颤抖地抚上那块淤印，用拇指指腹反反复复地摩擦它，像是要将那与Charles的肤色极不协调的乌青抹去。

这太超过了。Erik心里明白，可又太迟了。

他闭上眼，好像在眼帘后看见了那天的Charles。Erik那时带着愤怒与绝决，还有复仇的快感对他说，“告诉我我是错的，Charles。”而Charles深深皱着眉，在获悉了舰员们的想法后只是一言不发，无法给出足以反驳他的证明。就如现在这样。他再一次地，无法证明Erik的谬论，只是沉默地陷在他不自知的梦境里。

Erik说不好来大宅之前自己的心里怀着什么，希望或者挂念，不过现在都无关紧要了。

Charles必然不会再邀他在晚餐后花大把时间在他原本以为他们永远不会厌倦的下棋、谈论和阅读上了，自然也不会朝他走来，亲昵地拍他的肩膀并称呼他为“我的朋友”，事实是，Erik必须承认道，他也没法再那样做了。

‘你都做了什么？看看你都做了些什么？’

Erik控制不住地将冰冷的双唇覆在Charles腿上那块淤青上，他将头盔扔在一旁，急切而慌乱地不停想着‘Charles’以及‘对不起’。即便没有心灵感应者告诉他，他也猜得到现在他的头脑是何等混乱。但Erik决定对此放任自流。他没有任何后续的动作，只是单纯地亲吻着Charles的伤痕，带着些微的颤抖，将嘴唇与发青的皮肤贴在一起，那大概是他留给他的最小的一块伤痕。

最终他忘了他有没有流泪，也忘了他在何时落入沉睡，错过了窗外已然泛白的光。

***

七点过一刻。

Charles照例在这个时间醒来，尽管Hank反复强调就目前的状况来看更多的休息是被需要的，Charles理应睡得再晚一些。或许早个大半年他还会对这样的机会求之不得，但现在不是了，再也不会是了。

这个早晨跟以往相比很不一样，Charles的意识一清醒他就知道了——床尾有个人，那脑波频率分明熟悉到令他心痛却又在同时莫名牵起一阵喜悦，他根本不需要反应就知道那属于谁……

“天哪Erik！”

Charles的上半身就这么直挺挺地弹了起来。天晓得他今天是怎么做到的。

几乎是同时Erik就被惊醒了。他以一种紧绷的随时处于防御的姿态直起身子，神智却还没完全清醒，有那么一两秒只是困惑地瞪着Charles。

不过困惑的也不只是他。

“你怎么……”

“我来……”

他们选择了在同一个时刻开口，但谁都没能完成完整的一句话，气氛又陷入了沉默与尴尬之中。

最终，“Erik？”

他咳了一声，犹豫地抬起手朝轮椅的方向模糊地比了一下，“我想……你是否愿意解释一下……这样的原因？”

那丝喜悦兀自落了回去。

瞧瞧他，他还没死心。当然是为这个，只能是为这个。Charles抿住了薄唇，有那么一个瞬间他忽然什么也不想说了，那个瞬间在他脑内闪回过的是他在过去六个月中经历的种种，包括有相当长的时间他的下半身被各种管子连接到大小不同的机器，在许许多多个24小时里只能听到滴答作响的提示音以及步履匆匆的医护人员们脑子想里的各色扼腕惋惜，无非就是“这么年轻就不能走路了”，“真遗憾我们对此无能为力”云云。但本应在他身边，陪他撑过最难熬的适应期的两人却如此明确地表明了立场要永久缺席。

但他疲惫地摇了摇头，仍然拿不定主意该怎么回答。Charles不敢想，倘若他现在给出了充满忿怨的激烈指控，那是不是将会吓走Erik仅剩的面对他的勇气，他是不是就真的会选择彻底逃跑从此远远避开Charles——说老实话，他不知道和瘫痪比起来到底是哪个更叫他无法承受。

当Charles意识到这过于漫长的停顿对Erik来说早已成为折磨了时，毫无选择地，他说：“我猜你都已经知道了。”很快，为了再给Erik一点信心，他又轻轻补充道，“我的朋友。”  
Erik却蓦然睁大了眼睛。他的嘴唇微微颤抖，像是试图说些什么，但仅仅只是发出了零星的破碎的音节。

Charles在这间隙再次打量起Erik来。这真是他见过的最糟糕的一个Erik了，几绺头发凌乱地挂着额前，下巴上有青色的胡茬，他血丝密布还带着红肿的双眼就是明明白白地在告诉别人“我昨晚根本没怎么睡觉而且大哭了一场”。

而他知道他的一切。就算他戴了那可笑的头盔，就算他没有戴——他都能知道发生了什么。所以他想，可怜的，可怜的Erik；同时他也明白，他不会再允许那些控诉有机会得以说出口了。

“我不知道……”Erik的声音像是被狠狠撕扯过，“我不知道你会这样……是我做的……”

他强迫自己说完整句话后痛苦地闭上了眼，“那天，我离开了你……那是我做过的最愚蠢的一个决定……”

“……却是最重要的一个。”

Charles安静而迅速地回答。

整个世界似乎陷入了片刻的凝滞。

Erik慢慢拾起碎裂的表情，再一次定定地望向Charles。灰绿色的眼睛里仿佛找到了些许释然，但旋即又被他自己更深地束缚住了。那毕竟离一个宽恕还差的很远。

“要知道，”Charles毫无预兆地开口，“我想我有些失望，”仍旧站在原地的Erik明显地颤抖了一下，“我以为你是真的想要我站在你这一边，但在过了这么长时间以后，在你发现了我是真的没法站在你这边以后，你却都不愿离我再近一些。我就问一遍，”一个熟悉的笑容展露在他嘴角，同那天他鼓励他调转卫星方向时的微笑一模一样，“Erik，你能走到我身边，弯下腰让我拥抱你一下吗？”

Erik立刻地局促不安起来，与此同时Charles也听到了他心中有什么正在倒塌殆尽的声音，是好的那种倒塌殆尽。于是他真的笑出声来，抢在Erik来得及结结巴巴地组织好语言之前又说：“看在上帝的份上Erik，为什么我们就不能像普通的老朋友那样，先给彼此一个拥抱，然后我就能告诉你我在电视上看见了你那身行头，说实话，它实在太难看了。”

晨光映在Charles的脸上，他刚醒来没多久，带着一副典型的还没打理过的样子，睡衣领口上还有可疑的酱油渍。但他的眼睛太过清澈明亮，令Erik已经确信无疑那就是他这辈子见过的最好看的蓝；这时他的双臂微微地朝Erik的方向伸出，动作与神情都好像在期待些什么。

‘他在期待我的拥抱。’

Erik想。‘没错，他在期待我给他个拥抱。’

这就足够了。Erik毫不迟疑地跨大步来到Charles身边，倾下身搂住他，收紧臂弯的力道比两人预计的都要大。他为他收敛起那些内疚，愤怒，自责与心碎，将负面情绪的混合体深深埋藏，祈祷Charles只感受到了他此刻的感激，以及维持了太久的思念和牵挂。

“你是如此的……如此的好……”Erik在Charles耳边颤抖着开口，“那些胆敢伤害你，或者想要伤害你的人都是混蛋，而我是他们中最混蛋的那个。”

他听见Charles在他颈侧轻笑了起来，“当然了，混蛋Erik，孩子们都坚持这么称呼你，甚至包括Hank。”Charles特有的使人感到安全温暖的热流——不论是身体的温度还是精神的庇护——从他们身体接触的部分扩散到他的四肢百骸，Erik才不在乎Hank或Alex管他叫什么，他只想就这样和Charles耗上一整天。

“那是我应得的。”他的一条手臂绕过Charles的整个后背，握住了他的肩头；而Charles也正轻拍着他的后背。没有人觉得这个拥抱过于漫长或者过于温存。

“你知道，我非常想念你……”Erik仍没有松手的打算，可这时敲门声却清清楚楚地传了过来。两人同时狼狈而尴尬地僵住了。Charles隐约听到Erik在心里骂了句脏话。

门外是Hank，显然现在的点比起Charles以往的起床时间已经晚太多了。“Charles？你醒了吗？一切都还好吗？”

“当然！”Charles过于迅速的回答反而显得更可疑，“昨晚书看得太久，今天醒迟了。我没事，Hank。”

善良腼腆的Hank立刻就全盘相信了，Erik听到他离开的声音。

“自从，呃，受伤以后，孩子们对我的日常作息规律特别在意，这没什么。”

Charles似乎是立刻开口解释，不知道是在解谁的围。但是Erik在听了这话之后只是花了更多的时间来维持缄默，然后才慢慢直起了身子，Charles则留在床上好像对他突然的抽身离去有些不解。

“Erik？”

他没有回答，只是沉默地走到轮椅边将它推到床边。

“天哪，你不是要告诉我你将要……”

“安静，Charles。让我做完，这是我应得的。”

Charles就如他所说地安静下来。Erik轻轻掀开薄被，手臂分别在他的肩下与膝盖处穿过，接着小心地将Charles托起来。乐于见得手上的份量比实际看起来似乎要重一些，他自然也请他的金属朋友帮了些小忙。在抱着他转过一个角度后，他又细微调整了轮椅的位置，好让他将Charles安全舒适地安置其上。

这一短短的流程好像花去了Erik太多精力，他最后站起来的样子仿佛那是一个庄严而复杂的仪式。

Charles的目光无法从他身上移开，他就只是一直看着他，花了很久才找回自己的声音。“虽然我得说你的动作完全不标准，但做得不错，而且你可以——“他突兀地停住，还没来得及修正自己的说法，Erik就接口道：“而且我可以学，我可以多做做。”

轮椅里的人立即抬起头来，眼神里有太多难以置信和小心隐藏的饱满的希望，“我的上帝，”他颤抖着说，“这也是你应得的？这是不是意味着……是不是意味着……”  
他说不下去了。  
‘这是不是意味着……你会留下吗？’

可怜的，可怜的Charles。他总对他人予给予求，却老是冷落逃避着自己的愿望，就算它就那么摆在他眼前了他也不敢相信就能这样轻易得到兑现。

Erik终于露出了今天的第一个微笑，他缓慢地单膝跪在轮椅前，稍稍仰头看向Charles，双手也覆上Charles的，“Charles，你知道，我非常想念你……我坚持那是个愚蠢的决定，现在我要做另一个绝对会比它重要几百倍的决定来弥补它。是的，这意味着我会留下来，你觉得这其中会有什么问题吗？”

Charles的眼泪几乎是在同时就落下来了，他将一只手从Erik的手底下抽开胡乱地抹去脸上的泪水，另一只则紧紧抓住Erik的，声音里只有喜悦，“哦不，我的朋友，不，这永远不会有问题……”

接下来的吻没有任何征兆，他们就只是将身体向对方靠近，然后它就那么发生了。Charles觉得Erik的嘴唇同他想象中一样微凉但是带着清爽的味道；而Erik按揉着Charles脑后的头发，用力地探索他口腔里的每一存。一个毫无征兆的吻，可没人觉得它不对劲，相反他们都觉得自己一直以来等待的就是这一刻。

他们依依不舍地放开彼此，互相对视了大概三秒后终于支持不住地笑着转开头，直到Erik或Charles又开始在对方的脸颊上亲昵地啄吻。Charles发出的浅啄声来到Erik耳后时，他听见他说，“欢迎回来。”

那一刻，他明白这个决定会为自己带来多大麻烦，Azazel和Emma一定会跳出来反对；他上个星期还对政府刚成立的变种人调查机构发出过威胁；Raven要是知道了Charles的事绝对会气得尖叫，或者更糟，哭泣；而Charles和他也必将因为分歧而产生一次又一次的重复的没有结果的争吵；Charles还嫌他的行头难看；整个变种人学院里的孩子都叫他混蛋…… 

事实是，那一刻，他只觉得一切安好。


End file.
